fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Sorenson
'Seth Andrew Sorenson'Revealed in Fablehaven, page 142 is Kendra's younsssssssssssssssssger brother, and one of the main protagonists of the Fablehaven series. Seth constantly gets into trouble, because curiosity is arguably his fatal flaw. He is also very stubborn and hard-headed. Fablehaven Series ''Fablehaven'' In the beginning, Seth is going to his grandparents while his and Kendra's parents go on a cruise. Kendra convinces Seth to drink the milk which comes from Viola, though she doesn't know that at the time, thus revealing them to the magical world of Fablehaven. Stan, after discovering they have solved his little puzzle, reveals some info about Fablehaven and mo re strict rules due to their new and dangerous knowledge. During Midsummer's Eve, Seth, driven by curiosity and elision, accidently allowed monsters that were disguised as wolves and a baby to swarm into their bedroom despite Kendra's persistent defiance. When the night is over, they discover that Stan and Lena have been taken, and that Dale has been turned to stone. They soon discover that their pet chicken is actually their transfigured grandmother Ruth. Despite their uncertainty and worry, they sought help from Muriel to restore Ruth to her former state. This results in Muriel's release. They, along with their grandma, sought help from Nero and his seeing stone. Muriel also released the demon Bahumat. Enlarged fairies caused a verdant hill to form over the ruins of the Forgotten Chapel, once again imprisoning Bahumat, and Muriel as well. ''Rise of the Evening Star'' Seth goes into a funeral home because he believes that there is a toad statue that will make the kobold in his and Kendra's school go away. He finds the statue and gives it half a dog biscuit because the other half he gave to a gaurd dog which it eats and the statue ate it too. After the statue eats the biscuit he bites Seth. The statue is really Olloch the Glutton, a demon. Seth has awakened him. He eventually grows strong enough to persue Seth in order to eat him. When he and Coulter Dixon are nearly killed by a Revenant, Coulter saves Seth, by using a fairy cocoon that engulfs the user, protecting them from outside influence. Olloch the Glutton swallows him, like a pill,and eventually Seth...comes out the other end, still in the cocoon, fulfilling Olloch's need to "eat" him. He then escapes from the cocoon and finds Kendra, who thought he had been killed by Olloch. Seth ends up using a powerful courage potion to confront the Revenant. He is successful in removing the cursed nail from the Revenant, defeating it. This allows Kendra and Warren to pass through the revenant's territory and enter the Inverted Tower. In the confrontation, Seth becomes immune to magical fear that some dark beings radiate. He also gained the ability to see some elements of darkness that are hidden to others. Is Vanessa trustworthy? No she is a traitor. Seth helps the satyrs Newel and Doren steal gold from the nipsies so they can pay him back for the wonderful batteries he gave them they want the batteries because they have a battery powered TV. Seth saw Coulter as a shadow after he was turned by dark fairies into a 'shadowman', but nobody else could see him. After Doren and Newel get attacked by dark nipsies, Newel gets turned dark by them. Seth helped Tanu, Doren and Mendigo against the dark satyr Newel. Seth helped Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson, Dale, and Warren to retrieve the artifact called the Chronometer at the Old Manor. Suddenly, Seth saw Ephira who turns his grandparents into shadowy figures. After Ephira turns his grandparents to shadows, Seth goes into the kitchen and finds Dale but Dale is frozen and about to be turned into a shadow just like his grandparents. Then Seth goes to the staircase and finds Warren frozen. He and Warren went upstairs but Warren fell and he was turned into a shadow by Ephira. Alone, Seth goes upstairs and he opens a door, enters a code which causes Patton Burgess to appear. The two of them successfully get out of the manor with Hugo the golem. Seth then helps the light creatures fight against the dark creatures in a thrilling war to end the plague.The war sacrifices Lena because she put the nail to the light stone that sacrificed her but stopped the plague. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' The family has to find the next artifact, the Translocator before the Sphinx does and to find it they have to enter a sacred dragon sanctuary to find a key. But first they have to retrieve a first unicorn horn from the centuars. So Seth goes to the demon, Graulus, and asks him for help but Graulus tells him he's a shadow charmer. Seth then goes with Nero to steal the horn. He tricks the Mountain Troll guarding the Unicorn Horn into believing that it was all a prank and manages to slip away from the Centaurs and Nero gets him back home. They form a team (not including Seth) who are going to the sanctuary, Wyrmroost, to look for the second key. But Seth stowed away in Kendra's magic trans-dimensional knapsack and befriended a hermit troll named Bubda and they played Yahtzee. Later when the group discovered Seth they were furious but they didn't send him back. When they were captured by Thronis, Seth managed to talk him into letting them live. His best accomplishment at Wyrmroost was killing Siletta the dragon with Kendra using the unicorn horn. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' Seth first gets captured in a jar after trying to go gaseous and gets imprisoned in a Turkish preserve run by Nagi Luna and The Sphinx. Then he escapes and heals a dying Graulas which inadvertantly makes Graulas powerful enough to take over the world. With that, Graulas kills Coulter and Seth sets out to make things right. He frees Vanessa who drives him to the Singing Sisters. Seth meets the Singing Sisters who tell him the location of Vasilis, the legendary sword of light and darkness, along with how to convince the Totem Wall, the guardian of Vasilis, to let him through and try to get the sword. To achieve this feat he had to get by the Standing Dead, an army of the undead, and if you showed any fear to them, they would sieze you and make you one of them. Next, Seth set out with Vasilis to try to stop the demons from destroying the world. Seth gets his revenge on Graulas! Powers and abilities Seth is a Shadow Charmer, his qualities beginning to emerge in Rise of the Evening Star and being stabilized and brought to full potency in Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary. While most of his family and friends are alienated by the dark origin of his powers, Seth has never used his abilities for evil. *Seth is immune to all magical manipulation of emotion, from magical fear to the guilt of stealing a unicorn horn. *Seth can perceive dark & evil elements invisible to others. This later magnifies into being able to see anything invisible to others. *Seth can speak and understand the languages of dark creatures, from demons to trolls. *Seth can shade walk, meaning that away from bright light he is nearly invisible. *Seth is trusted more by dark creatures than other humans, although the degree to which this is effective varies from creature to creature, demons in particular being immune to him, although he easily befriends the sky giant Thronis and the mountain troll Udnar. *Seth has a link to undead creatures, being able to hear their minds and they his. The Sphinx (another shadow charmer) has explained that "and I are a link to life, and they will do anything to preserve that link." This makes it easy for Seth to command undead creatures (such as wraithes), provided that they have sworn loyalty to him and are under the conditions he sets. *Seth, in combination with Kendra, is a dragon tamer. Many of Seth's abilities are never used in the series. The Sphinx, a more advanced shadow charmer, is able to plunge a room into darkness, release dizzy spells, and lower the temperature in the same room. He believes that Seth would be able to do this too, with practice. He has also hinted at other abilities (projecting fear, opening locks, etc), never revealed or used by Seth. Another key to Seth's abilities are without a doubt his courage and determination, as well as a mischivious streak. It should also be noted that every Shadow Charmer has his own unique ability; both the Sphinx's and Seth's have not been shown thus far. Family -Kendra Sorenson (Older Sister) -Warren Burgess (Second Cousin) -Dale Burgess (Second Cousin) -Scott Sorenson (Father) -Marla Sorenson (Mother) -Stan Sorenson (Paternal Grandfather) -Ruth Sorenson (Paternal Grandmother) -Hank Larsen (Maternal Grandfather) -Gloria Larsen (Maternal Grandmother) Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Humans Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Characters Category:Males